Dead Bodies
by omnical
Summary: All her life, forensic pathologist Dr. Angela Ziegler has dabbled much with the dead. After a bout of self-realization, she decides it's time she learned how to deal with the living. And maybe ask her colleague out for a date somehow.
1. Chapter 1

_Victim died from a singular sharp force: a penetrating wound to the head, resulting in cranial injury._

 _Left side, approximately 1.53 inches superior to the left orbit._

 _No murder weapon discovered in the crime scene._

Angela hummed, tapping her lip with her pen.

She paused the voice recorder and wrote her thoughts down on a yellow notebook, leg bobbing, her mind sinking deeper into concentration. By her elbow, a steaming cup of coffee remained untouched, and a nine-hour-old, empty sandwich wrapper laid crumpled up in a ball. Empty coffee cups littered her desk, alongside a mess of sticky notes with crucial thoughts written on them, such as: 'the nasal cavity?' and 'lentil soup'. Keeping her desk a mess was a risk to her professional dignity, and she could already imagine her colleagues giving her the stink eye and spraying air freshener in her direction, but the organized chaos always helped Angela think.

Her uniform smelled freshly of antiseptic and murk from the examination they had performed earlier today. Sinking into her skin, her hair; lingering under her nose. Nothing she wasn't used to, but being used to it didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy a long and hot shower when she got back home. Finally, wiping biscuit crumbs off her wobbling keyboard and cracking her long, crooked fingers - Angela got to work threading the details together. Peering blue eyes did not break from her accumulated notes and sketches, as she typed down observations regarding the case. And after what felt like hours, Dr. Ziegler sat back stiffly, curled hands hovering above the keyboard as she skimmed through her official autopsy report, eyes straining from overexposure to the monitor light.

After minutes of scribbling and typing and biting her pen, she played the recorder again and continued to listen to the sound of her voice, crackling, and interspersed with static:

 _Body was found by janitorial staff at 1:30 PM._

 _According to the man in question, he was lying face-down on his desk, his pose suggesting a struggle, which explains various points of discoloration on his skin…_

 _Blunt force trauma found on abdomen… bruising prominent beneath the left rib –_

Where was his position when he received that bruise again?

Angela hummed, her thumbs tapping a random rhythm on the keyboard's space-key.

Once she reached the end of the tape, marked by a soft 'click', afternoon had already come and gone, her desktop monitor the only light bathing her in blue. She hid the recorder in the drawer, her free hand busy alternating between drafting a few rough sketches on paper, and typing solid details on the autopsy report. The doctor took a moment to grab a folder for Case #765 on top of a pile, opening it and flipping over to the photos of the crime scene: dried blood splattered outwards in every chaotic direction on the victim's mahogany desk; his leather writing pad askew, probably because of how the body fell upon its expiry. She pinched her pen idly between her nose and upper lip, noting how neat the rest of the victim's desk looked otherwise. She wondered what Satya would say about that particular pattern of blood. It looked like a bunny rabbit.

"Doc Ziegler?"

Cutting herself off in the middle of her thoughts before it drifted too far, Angela reached out to grab her coffee cup, not minding its ice-cold contents, and re-read her notes during their Internal Examination. Angela could only imagine what kind of weapon the murderer used. Or get an idea of what it was, at least, after seeing the results of the death blow herself. This seemed like a tricky one.

"Doc?"

Now if she were to make a guess, it would have been an extremely sharp knife with a serrated edge or…

Angela blindly grabbed for her pen, cocking her head when she realized, during her feverish thought process, she had lost the blasted thing somewhere and could not for the life of her remember where…

"Yo, Dr. Ziegler!" Angela blinked rapidly when Dr. dos Santos' face appeared in front of her peripheral vision, her blurry sight sharpening until she could see the quirk of his eyebrow and his amused smirk up close. "Busy?" After a pause, a few seconds spent allowing her mind to buffer as she forcefully snapped herself back into reality, Angela jumped in her chair and uttered a small and startled 'oh'. Her speeding thoughts halting violently in its tracks, not unlike a race car screeching out of the road in a rabble of chaos. She blinked again and, similar to the spread of colored dye blooming in water, her mind began to consciously feel the kinks and aches in her bones ignored for too long. A beat, and she realized her stomach had also released an embarrassing rumble on top of it all. She sent Lucio a sheepish look.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, I - " Angela shoved her skewed glasses up her nose, "You startled me."

Lucio shook his head and rested hands on his hips while he regarded his frazzled mentor. There were biscuit crumbs dotting the corners of her mouth, and her blonde hair stuck up in several different directions all at once. Her clothing was rumpled and frayed, high heels pushed to the corner of her desk, leaving her feet covered in wrinkled stockings, and - there were coffee stains on her shirt. He sighed, wondering who was really looking after who, in their professional relationship.

"So," he said, elongating the word into a drawl, "Please tell me you ate lunch?"

Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat, "Yes, of course I had lunch." she said, wiping crumbs off her chin. "I had something hot and soup-like almost an hour ago, and – "

"I don't think coffee counts as 'lunch', Ange."

Angela groaned in defeat and closed her eyes, watching bright spots dance beneath her eyelids as her body melted into the chair like putty. She breathed in deep, then stretched her legs out with an exhale. "Just finishing up on some paperwork, that's all. You know how I get carried away sometimes."

"How about all the time? And I think 'carried away' wasn't exactly the term I was looking for. Try 'workaholic', or 'perfectionist'." Lucio leaned his hip against Angela's desk, crossing his arms, and peering down at her with a mock frown, his neon green headset bunched up around his neck. Even if Dr. Lucio dos Santos was many years younger than her, and technically working under her, Angela hunkered down into her seat feeling much like a child under the watchful eyes of a parent. "When was the last time you took a ten-minute break, young lady?"

"I am not working too hard," Angela groused. She sat back up in her seat with a grunt, feeling her back and neck pop. "This is just regular me, doing my regular me things," She shot him a look. " _Mom_."

"Don't give me lip, young lady, you know you're wrong about this," Lucio said, "As your colleague, you know I respect and look up to you. But as your friend? You gotta start taking care of yourself, Ange."

Angela huffed through her nose and began to get her hands busy, stacking the mess of reports which covered her desk into a neat-ish pile, and actively trying to avoid the look Lucio was giving her. "Just be glad I am out of my funk, Dr. dos Santos. I am happy, motivated, and ready to take on the next seventeen cases." Even the smile on her face felt fake. "Bring it on."

"Uhuh." Lucio wryly glanced at the mess of documents under her desk. "Angela, I'm sorry I gotta tell you this, but you have got to get a hobby. Doing something other than work might help you more with this midlife crisis thing."

"I am not having a midlife crisis thing. I'm not that old, doctor. And–" Angela raised her eyebrows, denial written plainly across her face, "I do have a hobby," she said with a shrug, "It just so happens that my hobby is related to my work."

"Your hobby is dead bodies." Lucio muttered.

"Solving problems. Discovering the unknown."

"… About dead bodies."

"Now, if you would kindly excuse me," Angela threw her entire weight into tossing a giant, teetering stack of documents on the floor next to her feet with a huff. "I was, in fact, about to go and take my break." she said, dusting her hands together, "Want to have lunch with me, doctor? It will be my treat."

"It's seven-thirty in the evening, Doc."

"Oh, well, time flies I suppose." Angela said, opening one of her desk drawers, then absentmindedly shoving Jim Jam wrappers and empty coffee cups inside. As if that would make her trash disappear in the morning.

After six months working in King's Row Forensics Department, the terrifying sight of Dr. Ziegler's desk hygiene was common enough for Dr. dos Santos to see. He learned early from older residents how futile it was to drag Dr. Ziegler away from a job, and Dr. dos Santos no longer stared at her and her atrocious, self-destructive habits in awe. Their student-mentor positions didn't stop Lucio from chastising her about her work ethic, especially after witnessing drawn shadows prominent under her eyes everyday, and her smudged make up only completed Angela's usual look. Now one of Lucio's many fears was finding Angela Ziegler in their morgue someday.

However.

Dr. dos Santos peered at her above the rim of his glasses, and noted the glow about her cheeks with a raised brow.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you this excited about solving a case since…"

"I am always excited about solving cases."

"But where was that Doc Ziegler who was 'tired of it all' and who 'wanted to do something new with her life'?" he asked, "Someone who wanted nothing to do with 'death and dead stuff'? Don't give me that look, you know what I'm talkin' about. Where was that Angela Ziegler who was planning to quit and maybe try being a football coach or a field medic or something?"

"She is still here, and she happened to get a grip on reality after a lot of thinking." Angela said, ducking her head, as if that would hide the dusting of red on her cheeks. "Besides, I am already finished with this case. The precinct needs it urgently tomorrow, and, you know…" she stumbled on her words.

"And?"

"I had to finish it quickly." Angela finished lamely, her voice raising an octave higher as if that would make her sound innocent with her intentions. "Detective Amari was asking about it this morning, and I felt compelled to help her crack this case as soon as possible."

Lucio felt both his eyebrows reach up his hairline. "Oh. I see. I see." he said, a twinkle reaching his eye while he casually turned to check his nails, trying to appear more interested with its polish rather than the conversation itself, "Detective Dimples is an awesome source of motivation, isn't she? Hoping to share a hobby with her, huh?"

"Oh, Lucio!" Angela almost jumped out of her chair, smacking his shoulder with a manila folder. "Don't call her Detective Dimples."

"Hey, you were the one swooning over her 'smoky voice' and 'beautiful smile' a few days ago." Lucio laughed, rubbing at the spot she slapped. "Admit it, doc, you're too gay to handle another meeting with her."

Angela exhaled, and schooled her features before she became too flustered; raking her fingers through her hair, and hoping the red flush now covering her neck down would fade before another nosy nancy came into the office.

 _Relax. You are a doctor. You are a professional._

She straightened up in her chair, and folded her hands together in her lap. "I wanted to make sure I handed it in right away, that is all." she said, managing an impressive professional lull in the tone of her voice. "I didn't want to make our relationship with the precinct worse than it already is. And secondly," Angela's brows pinched in annoyance, and pointed at her office with a sharp jab of her forefinger: "'Detective Dimples' stays inside this room, doctor."

" _Detective Amari's bone structure and cheekbones are so sharp and prominent–_ "

"Lucio."

" _It makes me want to take up anthropology._ Oh _Detective."_

"Lucio!"

"Fine, fine, I promise I won't bring it up again." he said, trying not to double up in laughter, his poor attempt almost making him slip off her desk. "Professional reasons my ass, though, I know you're her favorite in the lab. Always asking about you and your 'thoughts'." he waggled his eyebrows, "You should ask her out instead of doing this–" he motioned his hands at her vaguely, "Weird flirting ritual thing you're doing. I doubt you can woo her by talking about dead bodies, Doc Ziegler."

"I do no such thing, doctor."

"You need to get out there and get a life. Any life. Get a hobby. Get some friends. Ask Detective A out on a sweet date. Live a little."

"I do have friends. You're my friend, yes? Sometimes I even read books."

"Thrilling."

"And the detective and I do connect, socially, but just as acquaintances and nothing more." Angela said, pulling her fingers thoughtfully, "I am a grown woman, doctor, I have complete control of my life."

"Last time you spoke to her, you struck up a conversation about bile."

"Well, I thought it was fascinating." Angela grabbed the rest of her documents and began to rearrange them in a tray next to her monitor, this time with less gusto, feeling herself hunch over as her mind began to conjure up depressing thoughts. "I don't think I am her type, anyways."

"Oh, nonsense."

But it was true. Whether Angela liked it or not, why would anybody consider dating a frumpy, high-strung workaholic, who liked to open up dead bodies for a living?

Dr. Ziegler and Detective Amari were connected through their profession only, no matter what her feelings were. They barely did anything beyond strike awkward pleasantries and empty conversations with each other. Trying anything more proved too much for her to handle. She found it difficult navigating through compelling words above work jargon, while stuttering and pushing through her infuriating and _terrifying_ feelings. Not even the universe was kind enough to let them to meet on different circumstances, thus, they only ever saw each other to discuss murder cases among... other things.

Angela's eyes, tired and unfocused, turned to look back at the autopsy report, wishing she could get sucked back into its world, where things had more clarity and sense and nothing was embarrassing.

' _The attacker must have kept the victim from moving away from his desk, since the blow came from behind.'_

Angela wondered when speaking with the dead became easier for her than dealing with the living.

She checked the time on her digital clock, blinking when she read it was now seven-forty six in the evening. The lights from the city cast a glow over the smoggy horizon, and as Angela listened carefully, she could hear police sirens echo off from a distance. She wondered if it was going to be another case they would eventually find through their doors.

Another body, another life ended.

She felt a hand on her shoulder ground her, all teasing gone from Lucio's voice. "You won't know unless you try, Doc."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Angela Ziegler did not know what she was doing with her life.

To be fair, she never expected to be haunted by her own insecurities, but Angela supposed reaching her thirties was the primary culprit of her sudden change of heart. She never used to worry, never used to wonder if she was wasting her life by focusing on her work, until she found it barely made her happy anymore.

Sometimes Angela allowed herself to sink back into her memories, whenever feelings of intense sadness came into her mind, unbidden. Memories of when she was a child in her father's study, wide-eyed and curious about his strange books, and colorful anatomical models with their detachable parts.

She remembered examining them with her pudgy toddler hands, lower lip sticking out as she took them apart - _cillary body, choroid, sclera, lens_ \- before putting the parts back together again. She liked putting them back together again.

She remembered her parents telling her how smart she was, how good she was, pride lighting their eyes. And if she tried hard enough, Angela could remember their voices. It helped lift her spirits up for a while.

But it wasn't that her life became devoid of any warmth after her parents' untimely passing. She lead a happy and carefree childhood. After her parents disappeared from her life forever, her aunt and uncle tried their hardest to fill that silence in her heart with their own voices, and sometimes Angela thought it worked. _Your mother and father would have been so proud of you, Angela._

And now, after making a living out of being smart, she became Auntie Dr. Angela, who sent the best sweets and the newest toys despite missing family gatherings for the holidays sometimes.

And birthday parties.

And weddings. Video calls.

Auntie's funeral.

" _It's all right, my dear. Maybe you can come next year?"_

...

Dr. Lindholm found Angela dissociating in front of her computer monitor one day.

He brought her hot chocolate from the coffee machine in the pantry, the beverage watery and clumped up with cheap chocolate powder. And with it, effectively coaxing her out of her mental calisthenics, like a terrified critter hiding inside her burrow - "You always did think too much for your own good." He said.

She had no one else to turn to, no one else to confide in, until Dr. Lindholm, poorly hiding the hurt he felt after Angela hesitated to tell him initially, managed to make her spill everything with one look.

"When I was your age, I ended up working myself to the bone, too." Dr. Lindholm grumbled through his words, speaking with a gruff gentleness only a father of seven would have. "Until my poor wife knocked some sense into this hard noggin' of mine, and I had to look back at myself and what I was missing. But that's life."

"Why did you decide to stay?"

"I was happy with my job and I still am." He answered, tugging his mustache with a thumb and forefinger. "Sometimes you need to figure out what's best for you, get your hands dirty. But it is different for everybody, Angela. Whatever worked for me might not work for you. These things don't come with a manual."

"I see."

"Guess that means you can do whatever the hell you want."

"It would be easy if I knew what I wanted to do."

"Take a day off." Dr. Lindholm said, patting her shoulder. "Away from all this crap. Maybe that will help clear your head?"

Angela walked to a pub that evening with some of her coworkers, some of them surprised that one of their local recluse bothered to join them at all. She holed herself up against the corner of the pub at first, until Dr. Winston invited her to throw a few darts with him, which was fun despite missing the dartboard the entire time. She also cheered for a losing football team, got into a heated debate about rugby with a baffled stranger, drinking pint after pint. Mirthful brown eyes watching her all night.

After getting 'plenty pissed', she went home. Angela woke up with a bad hangover, her mouth sour, and a pulsing headache, wondering if her night out helped.

She felt inclined to disagree after vomiting all over her bathroom floor. It took hours until she mustered the strength to clean up after her own mess.

The next day, Dr. Angela Ziegler deleted her resignation letter, and never thought about quitting her job again.

* * *

The steel autopsy table glinted from the bright surgical lights overhead.

When Angela closed her eyes, blinding spots shaped like surgical light bulbs flashed behind her eyelids. She blinked, long and hard, willing them to go away.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Lucio was sending her a look over the autopsy table, a pair of forceps in his hand.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"I can see that."

Angela looked down at their patient.

 _Hi_.

Time to get back to work.

An assistant drone whizzed past Angela's eyesight with a mechanical hum. Its gears and internal mechanisms whirring and clicking, its optical eye taking photographs of the cadaver, and stowing away details for the report; breaking them down into categories. Nails, skin, hair. And while the drone did its work, Angela exhaled, letting a long breath whoosh from her lips.

"February 8, 1:45 PM. Female, forty-eight years old. Found in her living room, seven hours after time of death, which was estimated at: February 7, 10 PM. According to investigation reports, she died from an unwitnessed cardiac arrest." Angela frowned beneath her medical mask. "Her family wanted to be sure about the cause of death. As far as we know, she was alone at home. No evidence of assault or struggle."

The patient's feet were swollen. Taut skin stretched across sharp lines of bone. The corpse's flesh - once brown and aglow with the rosy hue of life - was now ashen and cold. The patient's face was expressionless, grim. Mrs. Tanner looked peaceful in her final rest.

 _I am so sorry._

"Assistant drones found some areas of her clothing were singed." Angela said. "Very slight, almost undetectable. There were no signs of burns on the corpse, either."

"That's weird."

"Very weird."

"The police reports never mentioned anything which might have caused it." Lucio said, "Think it's conclusive evidence, doc?"

"Maybe. If only things can be that easy."

Angela fiddled with the plastic shield protecting her face. She fixed her rubber gloves around her wrists, listening to it snap against her skin, as if the sound would quell the storm forming inside her heart.

"Okay, I am ready." Angela said, "Let's open her up."

Lucio handed her a scalpel.

…

"Wanna order Italian later, doc?"

"That sounds great. I'm craving garlic bread."

"I know this place that makes amazing garlic bread. They make their own bread - fancy restaurants always make their own bread - so you know it's super fancy. It's a walk away from here, but totally worth it." Lucio said. "Better not have too much, though, people say garlic breath is a turn off for some people. If you know what I mean."

Angela held the sternal saw aloft. She sent him a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"We are recording this session, Dr. dos Santos."

"Nobody but us listens to it, anyway, what's the harm?"

"Ugh." Angela turned the saw on and began to cut across the sides of their patient's rib cage.

...

"Need help there, doc?"

"Yes." Angela nodded. "Take this to the tray, please."

"Got it."

"Thank you."

Working with the dead followed a careful step-by-step scientific process.

"Checking the pericardial sac. Scalpel, please? The small one."

The other half of the job was to understand the abstract.

"Maybe a towel, too." she added. "There is a lot of liquid in the cavity."

Whenever Angela got bored during her trip to and from work, she found herself watching ordinary people mill about in their daily lives. A person showing signs of nicotine addiction. An elderly woman waiting in a cafe who was probably diabetic, her coffee order later confirming Angela's guess. A child chasing a cat after recovering from a broken leg, maybe two or three weeks ago. They were textbook and precise observations, nearly perfected after years of practice.

Since their patients did not have the ability to speak for themselves anymore, or show discomfort, or express pain, they took it upon themselves to help reveal the dead's final words. But it was the unpredictable human mind which added tons of variables and what-ifs in the equation; something unseen from the abstract could turn a murder case around and present truths from lies. Their patient's final meal. Their medicine intake. Past ailments. Angela had a knack for the abstract.

"What do you think so far?" Dr. dos Santos asked, helping her lift a layer of flesh with a large pair of forceps.

Dr. Ziegler, hands deep inside the body's chest cavity, answered. "Homicide."

"How'd you figure?"

"Let's call it a gut feeling, doctor." An amused wrinkle appeared around Angela's eyes, revealing the smile on her masked face.

"Ha, very funny." Lucio said. "Are you suggesting a killer clown appeared from her television screen and scared her to death?" He chuckled, "We should send that report to the Chief of Police. Get his grouchy ass storming our office."

"Wouldn't that be a sight."

"Speaking of the Chief of Police-"

Angela and Lucio jumped at the new voice.

A short woman, round-faced and perky, smiled at them from behind the autopsy room doors. "I am so sorry for interrupting you guys." she said with a nervous giggle, "How is the examination going?"

"Lucio and I are still not finished with this one, Mei." Angela said, bowing her head in apology. "Would it be possible if you told Captain Morrison we will finish this after three?"

"Okay," Mei shrugged, throwing the pair a knowing look. "I guess I'll tell Detective Dimples to come back another time."

Dr. Ziegler dropped her scalpel in Mrs. Tanner's chest.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Detective Amari was here.

Detective Fareeha Amari.

Fareeha Amari. She was here.

Angela skidded to a halt outside her office door, and took a moment to stare at the twisted knotholes of the wood. Blue eyes, dancing like two fading matchsticks, unable to focus where she was looking until Angela concentrated all her intent on the silver of the doorknob. She had to find the strength to open the door eventually.

Angela worried her lower lip, fingers combing the messy rat's nest of hair on her head. She tugged at the lapels of her white coat, which smelled of antiseptic and murk from the autopsy earlier. It stank on her skin, under her nose, and her eyes had deep bags under them, as if they were two small ditches dug out by a worn trowel. The scent and look of death always clung to her, but she thought it was impossible to look nice after spending hours in the morgue.

After a few moments shifting her weight between her feet, she willed steel into her bones and pushed the door open. A beam of white light from the hallway's fluorescent lighting escaped through the gap, and as soon as she opened the door, a person's shadow revealed itself stretched out onto the rug. She hesitated, her eyes adjusting from the dim room after walking through the hall. Dark clouds covered the sun, the rain pelting her window, overall encompassing her office with a dreary, gray overtone.

When her eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, Angela's gaze followed the unmoving shadow to its source - who was wearing a pair of soggy black shoes.

Her eyes traced up to dark trouser pants, pressed, creased, hiding a pair of elegant, long legs. A coat hung over their shoulders, limp and drenched from the afternoon rain.

Detective Fareeha Amari loomed above Angela's desk, surveying the mass of documents and towers of folders strewn about. Her head quirked to the side, probably in curiosity, hair dripping with rain water. It was a miracle Detective Amari did not notice Angela leaning against the doorway, her knees folding over each other, wobbling like jelly.

Taking a shaky step forward, Angela closed the door behind her, careful so as not to startle her visitor. She licked her lips, mind racing over ideas on how to greet the detective without looking like a baffled idiot. Just a simple greeting. She had to sound calm, firm, use her customer service telephone voice. That always worked.

' _Fancy seeing you here, Detective Amari. You cut a dashing figure, as always.'_

That was horrible.

"Dr. Ziegler," Angela forced herself to abandon her thoughts, dragging her eyes away from the pair of long legs gracing her office, and into Detective Amari's eyes. Dark brown eyes, almost black. It left her rooted on the spot, her knees stopped wobbling like jelly. "Glad to see you again, doctor."

"Fancy dashing you here."

Detective Amari raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips quirking to an amused grin. "I'm sorry?"

Angela cleared her throat. "Hi."

"Hi."

There were a few things Angela knew about the mysterious Detective Fareeha Amari.

First. She had a stress ball tucked inside her jacket pocket at all times. It was orange, like a basketball.

Second. She wore a lady's suit at work, and sometimes a baggy windbreaker jacket during colder days, instead of a blazer. She wore a pair of jeans and a baseball cap during stakeouts and sting operations. She always looked perfect.

Third. She did not mind being referred to as a they, or a he, or a she. "Doesn't matter." Detective Amari said once, "Please call me whatever you like."

Fourth. A week ago, Detective Amari had a cut on her cheek and a broken finger. Two weeks before that, a suspect made her long nose crooked for a while. Three months ago, she broke her leg after falling off a flight of stairs in the precinct.

Today a broken arm hung over her chest in a sling, and half of her face was swollen and purple like a bowl of bruised mangoes and grapes.

Fifth. Fareeha knew a few things about Dr. Angela Ziegler.

"Please tell me those bandages aren't hiding anything serious."

"Got roughed up a couple of days ago." Detective Amari said.

"You should take better care of yourself, detective."

"I'm used to it, doctor. Occupational hazard." She smiled, motioning at her cast. "Comes with the territory."

Angela shook her head and scoffed, trying to keep herself from being charmed by the curve of Fareeha's full lips, and the grin reaching her eyes. "Oh, nonsense. Let me get you something."

Detective Amari faltered, "I hope I am not intruding, doctor?"

Angela waved away her weak excuses, and began searching for a towel, a handkerchief - anything that could help her friend. She ignored a few empty drawers, and quickly closed the one overflowing with rubbish before Fareeha saw her shame.

Finally, she found a hand towel from her tote bag, and handed it Detective Amari with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I guess I should have been better prepared, considering the local weather." Angela said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's horrible, isn't it? Always raining, and dark, and..." - _stop talking about the weather, Angela_ \- "Anyway, I hope this can help."

"Thank you, doctor." Fareeha smiled, and took the offered towel from Angela's hand. "To be fair, it's not everyday a soaked idiot comes in dripping water everywhere after forgetting to bring an umbrella."

"Indeed. I mean, you're not an idiot. That's not what I meant." Angela twisted her fingers around each other, resisting the urge to caress the bruises on Detective Amari's cheek. "And you are free to intrude on my work any time, by the way. I don't mind."

Detective Amari opened her mouth, pausing as if she was about to apologize for the second time, before changing her mind. "Thank you."

"Wuh - " _Words, Angela._ "Would you like to take a seat and tell me why you got injured, this time?"

"Just a group of guys assaulting a kid in an alleyway." She replied with a tight smile, shaking her head. "We didn't expect it to turn into a car chase across the square to sixth avenue. Backed them up into a building, where they had friends waiting. One of them sucker punched me."

"Oh, goodness."

"I broke my arm after tripping over a rubbish bin an hour later."

"Sounds... exciting."

"And a lot of paperwork," Detective Amari frowned. "Which is less fun compared to a car chase, I guess." She handed Angela the damp towel after attempting to dry her face. Detective Amari took a moment to comb her hair back with her fingers, dark strands curling over her cheek, making it look both neat and tousled and... "Maybe you should take a seat, doctor? Your knees are shaking."

Angela felt herself fall into her leather chair, boneless - she cleared her throat. "So, how can I help you today, Detective Amari? Is this about a case?"

The detective tensed, her mouth turning into a frown as she leaned against the edge of the desk, fingers gripping the edge. "Yes, in fact." She pulled out a thick case file from inside her suit jacket, and Angela wondered how she kept it dry and intact after running through the rain.

"We got a video clip."

* * *

Dr. Ziegler flipped through case file, her knuckles white as she flipped through the pages. Pictures and reported evidence spread across desk in a mess, all of which she still remembered fresh in her mind, while the newly found puzzle-piece played on her computer monitor in a loop.

"Maybe the recording was tampered?"

"Maybe." Detective Amari scratched the bandage under her chin. "Our techie couldn't find anything suspicious in the recording. Or the recorder, for that matter. There were no time skips, no evidence of anything being erased. No tampering, as far as we know."

"So his wife hid the camera inside the… ?"

"She hid the camera inside his bookcase."

"Because she suspected her husband was cheating on her."

"I know what this looks like. Jealous wife murders husband, plants fake or tampered evidence to get us off her trail." Detective Amari said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "It is true Mrs. Finnegan has a clear motive, but why would she give us the recording? She could have destroyed it, and we would have never known it existed."

"Detective," Angela pulled her glasses from her nose. She paused, resting the spectacles on her thigh. "Are you prepared to tell me he was killed by an invisible creature?"

They shared a look.

"These strange cases have been popping up left and right." Angela said. "We were working on another case before you came to visit, and believe me when I say I can't wrap my head around that one either." She leaned against her chair with a tired huff. "They all look like natural causes - our autopsies reveal they _are_ natural cases. Oftentimes we leave it as is and shelf it, but I'm often at a loss. It always feels wrong, somehow. Off. Like there's something missing."

"I know." Detective Amari pushed herself away from Angela's desk. "I feel the same."

The detective stared at the wall opposite Angela, deep in thought. After a while, the square of her shoulders deflated. "I just came by to inform you, doctor. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you think of anything. Invisible men, werewolves, body-snatchers, whatever you guys figure out." she chuckled, finding no humor in her words. "As long as there's evidence backing it, I'm willing to hear anything at this point."

"This is something your techie can figure out more than I can." Angela said. She smoothed down the crinkles of her dress shirt, trying to find something her fingers could be busy with while the detective stood too close in front of her. Their knees were almost touching. "Strange video recordings aren't my forte, unless..."

Detective Amari froze.

"No."

"Unless I - "

"Absolutely not." Fareeha pivoted around her heels and began to pace, her hand expressing her words wildly. "May I remind you about the last time you took a plunge? Light bulbs exploded, things floated around, creepy voices. And I think that body moved."

"That was completely my fault. I forgot to mention temporary reanimation can happen sometimes."

"You fainted and you stared at your hands for an hour, doctor."

"Now, I don't remember that..."

Fareeha shot her a dry look. "You were talking about yellow eyes."

"Sometimes they get annoyed."

"I nearly - " Fareeha closed her eyes and pulled away, biting the insides of her cheek. "I won't let you go through that again. It's too dangerous."

"We don't even know if I will make contact." Angela glanced at the door in case anyone else was listening. "Besides, last time was just a tiny, tiny oversight."

"A _tiny_ oversight?"

"Fareeha, please listen to me?"

Fareeha closed her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, but decided to do as Angela insisted. Instead, she grabbed the orange stress-ball from inside her jacket pocket, and squeezed it with an iron grip.

"I have lived with this curse all my life, and I wasted so much time trying to forget it ever existed. I'm out of practice, I admit, but I am ready to keep trying." Angela said. "Two times out of ten it can get worse. Three times out of eight, nothing happens. But there is a fifty-percent chance of us getting the answers we need."

"With the remaining fifty-percent possibility of the guy's head spinning around? I can deal with poltergeists, maybe, but not that."

"The body's head didn't spin." Angela groaned. "Look, whatever, or whoever is running around in this city, innocent people are getting killed."

"And we'll do our best to stop them." Fareeha said. "We'll search for other solutions. Our techie can check the video again, she's a genius. The toxicology report is still pending. Maybe he got stung by a bee and he's allergic. I dunno." she winced. "Contacting crazy spirits should be our last resort, doctor. God, I can't believe I just said that."

"And what if there's no other way?"

"I'll find another way."

"I can do this." Angela said, almost jumping up from her chair. "I know I can do this."

"Yes, but I can't-" Fareeha said with a frustrated sigh, squeezing the ball hard until her hand shook. "I just wanted to update you about the case and tell you what we found. I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind."

"You didn't show this video to anyone else, did you?" she asked, her sentence a statement more than a question. The detective's accompanying silence was enough of a reply.

"I can't ask you to risk your life again." Fareeha said. "If something happens to you…"

Angela's shoulders fell.

The rain outside seemed to grow in volume as they both regarded each other, silent and tight lipped. Heavy droplets pelting the windowpane, her desktop computer whirring, thunder rolling across the dreary city.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Fareeha spoke again. "I can't lose you to one of those things, doctor. You are one of the few good friends I have."

Angela felt her heart flutter. "Well," she mumbled, inwardly cursing herself for folding under the spell of Fareeha Amari's words too soon. "I'm, um, same. You are the same, to me, I mean. A friend." She breathed in awe.

Detective Amari's lips twitched into a weary smile, tucking her stress ball back inside her coat pocket. "Don't fret about this case too much, _insha'Allah_." Her voice deepened in confidence, and Angela felt her back stiffen in attention. "Please leave it to me. I promise we'll figure something out. Invisible creatures or no."

"We will."

"Are we okay?"

"We're okay." Angela croaked.

"Good." Fareeha sighed in relief, "Shit, I need to go. Busy day in the precinct."

"Of course."

"Please take it easy, doctor, and don't do anything without me. My apologies for taking too much of your time."

Fareeha gathered the case documents from Angela's desk, shoving it back inside her coat, and began to walk away before Angela could form a coherent reply. "You have my number, Dr. Ziegler, call me any time. I mean it." Fareeha blindly reached for the door as she turned to look at Angela. Her dark eyes gripped Angela's attention like a vice, that it seemed to glow under the dim lighting of the room. "Give me two weeks and maybe - if all else fails - _maybe_ I will consider helping you do the other thing."

"How about next week?" _Lunch? Dinner? A movie?  
_

 _An early morning jog around the park?_

 _Oh, forget that, Angela. You can't jog even if your life depended on it._

Fareeha laughed. "You are, by far, the toughest, most stubborn woman I have ever met. I'll give you that, doctor." she winked. "Two weeks, tops, and I promise I will help you."

"I will take your word for it, detective." Angela swallowed, her throat pushing down her traitorous thoughts, as if it would spill out of her mouth if she allowed them to stray.

"I'll be seeing you."

Angela tensed, her fingers digging into the arm of her chair as she watched the detective pull her door open with nary a backwards glance. "Wait, Fareeha."

"Yes, doctor?"

Angela faltered, chewing her lower lip. Her heart aching as a billion sentences rolled through her head, most of them spontaneous invitations to places she has never seen before. But wouldn't it be nice if she had? With someone like the detective?

 _Live a little._

"Thank you." Angela said, "For looking out for me."

Surprise lit up Fareeha's face. Her smile crooked, and her eyes warm. They felt like a hearth in Angela's cold office.

"Any time, Dr. Ziegler."

Detective Amari was already closing the door behind her before Angela could find it in herself to speak again. The last edges of her shadow disappearing underneath the frame; and with it, the final traces of her warm presence.


End file.
